


Together in a hail of bullets

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: New story! I hope you like this AU, I have a lot of ideas for this one as wellThanks for reading :)





	1. What matters the most is family, friends and allies

"Happy 21st birthday to Daniel Howell, my older son and inheritor of the whole business." 

My dad was giving such a long speech about how now I was about to inherit the whole drug empire that he had built. 

He had been dealing with cocaine as far as I can remember. I was raised in a world full of bullets, violence, money and excess. I was used to get whatever I wanted without questioning the origin of the money. I had to admit that I was a bit surprised when my father told me that, in case of something happening, I would be in charge of the whole business. He had taught me so many things and I admired him so much that I learned everything I could to be like him one day. My mom didn't agree with any of this situation, when I was a kid, she tried to teach me what morals were, needless to say that I didn't learn almost anything because of the influence of my father. 

But the one thing that was really clear for me was that family, friends and alliances always comes first. The rest can wait. 

"Cheers for Dan." I heard my father saying.  
"Cheers" the crowd that included family and friends answered.

And then I heard the gunshots.  
They were coming from everywhere, the bodyguards and my father started to fire back. 

"Phil! Take Dan out of here, to the place I told you!"

Phil was my father's closest worker and main security chief. He was his right hand. He came running to me with his head down, taking the gun that I just pulled out. 

"Hey!" I screamed over the noise "Give it back!"  
"There's no time, follow me and keep your head down!"  
"What about my father?"  
"He'll be taken to another exit, now come on and run!"

We ran with our heads down, stopping to hide under a table or behind a column. Phil shot three people before we could keep on moving. Finally we arrived to the house's greenhouse.

"Come on in, there's a tunnel under the third big pot, go down and wait for me. Don't move." Phil said before handing back my gun.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to make sure your father is alive."

He ran back to the party zone, that now seemed to be a battle zone.  
How many people had died? How many of them managed to escape? What about my mother, was she okay? Millions of thoughts were running through my head, I didn't know how many time passed before Phil returned, but when he did, he looked paler and his blue shirt had stains of blood. 

"Phil...what happened?"  
"We need to move." His face was expressionless as always  
"Not until you tell me what happened out there."  
"We have to move before they come, alright? You'll know when we get to our destination."

We ran through the tunnel for too long, but finally there was a light and when we came out, I saw a boat with some people there. 

"Come on, lets get on the boat." 

As we were advancing I could identify some members of my family; my mom, grandma, sister...and someone was lying there as well. I recognized him.

"Dad!" I ran to the boat and got inside, Phil following behind.

Lying there was my father, he had three gunshots, and it seemed like he wasn't going to stay alive too long. 

"Dan...Dan I need you to take care of your family, like I taught you, okay? Protect them from everything" his face twisted in pain  
He was holding my hand, I could feel his blood but I didn't care.  
"You'll be alright, okay?" I told him  
"Dan, I'm about to die and I've already accepted it."

I looked at my mom and sister, both of them were crying, I guess you're never ready to see someone you love die, even when you knew it would happen soon or later.

"Phil...I want you to be by his side, be loyal to him like you were to me."

Phil, who was silently sitting by his side looked at me and nodded.  
I stopped feeling the pressure on my hand and I knew it...my dad was gone. 

And now I was the head of the biggest drug business in New York and Florida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story! I hope you like this AU, I have a lot of ideas for this one as well  
> Thanks for reading :)


	2. Counting on you

We arrived to the security house that we had in Miami and tried to save my father's life. Of course we all knew there was nothing left to do, but we still pressured our doctors to see if there was anything that could be done. Nothing.

We stood up surrounding my father's corpse, saying goodbye to the sound of someone killing the doctor. It was something unfair to do, it wasn't his fault that he had attended a drug lord, but if we let him go he would go to the police and that's a risk we can't run. Not right now.

"Phil, prepare the things for the funeral, we're gonna bury him as soon as possible."

Phil nodded and asked my mom and sister to leave the room. I stayed there while he made the arrangements of the funeral, of course everything under an alias, my father was known with a different name for situations that required legal documents or something like that. He always had a backup plan.

"It's all ready, they'll be taking him later today."  
"Thanks" I said 

Now that I was really in charge of everything, I realised that even if I had all the time to prepare I still didn't feel ready. We had a business to take care off and make bigger. I had enemies now, pacts, things that I had to carry on with and certainty was falling on my shoulders.  
I rubbed my eyes and I looked up at Phil who was serving to drinks.

"It'll make you feel better." He said, handing me a tequila  
I smiled at him and took the drink. We both drank it on silence, it burned my throat but in some sort of refreshing way.  
"Who did it? " I was staring at my glass. My dad used to drink so much.  
"What?"  
"The ambush" I said looking at him now.  
"It was the Castillo's cartel"  
"Hmm" 

I knew about them. They used to provide cocaine to my dad but they cut relationships with them after a betrayal that lead to the killing of Castillo's brother. Since then they've tried to take down my dad. Bet they think they did. But the have no idea of what's coming.

"We need to attack back. To prove that we're still standing."  
"That's not a good idea at the moment, Dan." Phil said  
"Why not?"  
"Well we lost people today and we were being weakened by other cartels in the country."  
"Well, I'll tell you what we'll do" I said standing up  
Phil stared at my with attention

"We'll make this grow again. We'll show that we are not weak and we can make this even better than my father."  
Phil raised his eyebrows  
"Really? And how are we doing that?"  
"I've got some things in mind, and I'm sure they'll work. I just need to know that I can count on you."

He smirked  
"Of course, just as always"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it'll get better I promise. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Hate this

The next day we carried on with the funeral. I didn't sleep, not even an hour last night because I was thinking so much in the future, I had so many concerns and I was also worried about the police. 

My father was wanted since a long time ago, now that he's dead, the government would reclaim his death and they would make it look like they did it and they would sing hurray while hanging a medal on their uniforms that they didn't deserve. 

"Dan, it's time to go." Phil entered my room   
"Alright" I said and got up from my bed.

We all hoped in the car and followed the hearse, we didn't want to bring so much attention, so we arrived to the cemetery and found the place in which our dad would be buried.   
But of course as we were about to start the ceremony, the police arrived. What a surprise. 

Phil started dragging me away.  
"Hey no what are you doing."   
"We need to get out, for your own safety."   
"Well what about my family?"  
"They have no charges against them, you could be arrested." 

I considered it for a minute. My grandma could handle the police really well, she was stronger than my mother and it was true, they hadn't commit any crimes.

"Besides you wouldn't like to start a gunfight, here with your family in between"   
"You're right, lets go, I hate this but let's go."

I left quickly, leaving my grandma in charge, she understood the situation, although she didn't agree that I had chosen this instead of studying law. 

What a contradiction. 

We got into the car again, just as the cops were presenting the order to claim my father's body.

"Phil, let's fly to New York"  
"Why?"  
"Well with my father's funeral, if you can call it like that, out of the way we have to start with the plan that I have in mind. "  
"Can I ask what is it?"  
"We're not just selling cocaine. We're selling meth too."  
"Meth? Why?"  
"Well some time ago I found out that people wasn't just satisfied with cocaine, but they wanted something else, and what's that?"  
"Meth"  
"Yes, we will have profits in both business."  
"And why New York?"  
"I have contacts there. They'll help us cook in their labs, as long as we provide part of the chemicals needed. "  
"Find then, I think it's a good idea. I'll call the pilot so he can meet us at the plain track."

I nodded and off we went, hoping for Adan to still remember me.


	4. Alliances are made face to face

We landed in a clandestine plain track, I was still angry for leaving my family there but it was necessary. 

"So were's this Adan's lab?" Phil asked  
"I don't remember the direction, but I know how to get there. I'll drive"   
"You know how to drive?" Phil asked  
"Yes of course I know, now the keys" I extended my hand waiting for them

We got into the car, I had to admit that my driving skills weren't the best, but half an hour later we were in front of the warehouse.

"Next time I'll drive" Phil said getting out  
"Hey I wasn't that bad" 

Phil just chuckled a bit and started walking to the main entrance, gun in hand.

"Si serán cabrones! Esa mercancía tenía que llegar ayer, huevones!"

I heard Adan shouting from outside, yes we definitely were in the right place.   
When we got to the main entrance, we were received by Adan's bodyguards, they were aiming at us.

"We're here to see Adan" I said with both hands in the air.

They looked at each other and started pushing us inside. It was a big place, Adan had workers that cooked for him, which made the production much more easy. 

"Adan, he says he wants to talk to you" the taller bodyguard said with a funny pronunciation 

He turned around, looked at me and smiled.

"Dan long time no see compadre!"

He made a signal with his hand to the bodyguards and they lowered their guns.

"Almost what? Two years!" He said and shook my hand   
"You're from Mexico?" Phil asked, doubtful   
"Yes, from Sinaloa and proud" He also shook Phil's hand  
"Hey Adan, how's it going with the production and all that?" I asked  
"Well here at New York things are fine, we actually get more orders, so more than fine."  
"Well I thought about that offer you made a while ago...are you ready to take over Florida too?" 

He smirked and rubbed his chin

"That's what I've been wanting to hear since that day" he extended his hand "It's a deal then. Let's take over Florida."   
We closed the deal with a handshake  
"Lets go out and celebrate!" He said "I invite the beers"

I looked at Phil. He had been quiet all the time and normally he intervenes whenever my dad made some sort of deal.

"Sure, Phil what do you think?"   
He looked like he wasn't up for any kind of celebrations  
"Yeah sure if you want to let's go" he shrugged 

Adan got into his car and Phil and I in our's

"Phil you were quiet back there" I said   
"Well I didn't see any kind of problem but...how do you know we can trust him?"  
"Take it easy mate, we can"  
"Were did you meet him"  
"Do you remember that trip to California? Where my dad and I could barely get out from the gunfight at the restaurant? You were worried sick because you couldn't come with us.  
"Yes"  
"Well he helped us escape, he offered my dad to make an alliance, but he didn't accept, so he told me to think about it. "  
"Okay, if you trust him I do too"

He smiled at me and I was impressed, he never smiles and to be honest, he looked better when he did. 

I shook my head and stopped staring at him.  
"Lets go, he's leaving" 

Phil started the car and off we were, to celebrate my first alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for you if you understood what Adan said in Spanish :v  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. A traitor goes, a partner comes

After meeting with Adan and taking with us the first kilograms of meth, we went back to Florida.  
The way back was calmed, no turbulences or any of those things, which I silently thanked since I was hung over. I appreciate Adan, but his ways of partying are not exactly my ways of partying and for him, if you didn't get drunk until you puked, then you didn't enjoy the party at all. 

We landed on Florida again, I asked Phil to take the drugs to our second cellar, and the first thing that I did, was visit my family.

"Hi grandma" I walked in and saw she was praying the rosary.  
"Daniel, you're back" she said coldly 

I sighed  
"I had some stuff to take care of, but now it's solved."

She turned to look at me  
"But how long will that last? Sometimes you remind me so much to your father"  
"Grandma...let's not start again, alright? I know that you don't like this, but it's what my father, your son, wanted me to do."  
"You left us there" she stood up  
"I had no choice, and I know you can confront the police better than anyone."

She stood there, in silence and looking at me, as if I was about to die.

"There's not much that I can say to change your mind so...the only thing that I ask is that you take care of yourself alright?"  
"And if he doesn't, I'll always have his back, don't worry." I heard Phil's voice from behind.  
She simply nodded and went out to the garden.

"Is it done?" I asked  
"Yes...also, there's a situation"  
"What happened?"

I heard a man screaming, begging my two security guys to let go of him. 

"He was spying on our cellar and he has information." I walked up to him. 

He looked familiar and then I recognised him.  
Fury took over me, I sprinted towards him and kicked his stomach as hard as I could. Then I started punching his face, the man was bleeding now.

"Guys, take this piece of shit to the warehouse"  
When they were out, I turned to look at Phil. He was expressionless, as usual.

"You know who he is right?"  
"He was hired by your father almost a month ago. He's-"  
"A traitor, that's what he is. He was an infiltrated from Castillo."  
Phil nodded  
"What are you going to do?" I saw a glimpse in his eyes

I walked outside to the warehouse, Phil following behind.  
I saw he was sitting down on a chair, hands tied and his face red because of the blood and the heat.

"This is how it's going to be." I told him "you confess your betrayal and then you tell me the precious information that might save your life"

He raised his head when he heard the last frase. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Is it true?" He asked  
"It might be" I shrugged "it depends on you."

He seemed to think about it, I could almost hear the internal discussion he was having with himself.

"I'm from Castillo's cartel, he sent me to report every movement in the house. I called them to tell them the location of the party." 

I remembered that day, and it filled me with anger. I wanted to punch him again, but he had to continue speaking.

"It was actually, one of the best days of my life, I got so much money just for being an infiltrated...and also for killing your father." He showed me a smile, his teeth were red, stained with his own blood. 

That was it for me. I was about to shot him down, when I remembered the rest of the information, so I just punched his face, over and over and over again, until my fists hurt and started bleeding too.

"Now tell me, which information you have?"  
"There's...a new...drug cartel...in Florida" he spat blood and continued "they're...from Colombia...the Jimenez."  
"How do you know?" I asked  
"I was...going to...betray my cartel."  
I rolled my eyes and got away from him  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes...now let me go."  
"Oh yes, you'll go" I grabbed my gun "to hell."

I shot him directly in the head, then another three times in his chest. I knew rats where hard to kill.

"You learn fast." Phil said, I could see a half smile on his face.  
"Thanks" I knew one day guilt would eat me, but I didn't care. "Now lets get rid of him."  
"I'll call Jake, he can make him disappear completely."  
Jake was the guy that took corpses and completely disintegrated them, until bones where the only thing left.

I nodded and left Phil to it. I went back inside to the studio and started to think was to distribute meth, I had to have more people outside, a unit specially for that.  
An hour later I heard noises coming from downstairs.

"Phil!" I started to come downstairs "what's going on?"  
I saw there was a scared guy between Phil and my other bodyguard. A rather good looking one.

"What the fuck, this is not the time for that." I thought 

"He was lost outside" Phil said  
Then I had a bright idea.  
"Hey boy, do you have a job?"

He shook his head. I looked at Phil and smiled. He was going to be our new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll be focusing more on this story now that I finished the last one, thanks for reading and I hope that I can update soon :)


	6. Money to close the deal

Dan's POV

We sat the boy on the couch, Phil by his side. 

"So what's your name?"  
"I-I'm Dru"  
"Dru? Curious name" he made Phil a signal and he pulled out a gun. Dru tensed up in his seat.

"How did you find us? Did someone sent you?"  
"N-no I arrived by a-accident. I was looking for an address and I g-got lost"  
"An address for what?"  
"A job."  
"How old are you?"  
"20, I write"  
"I didn't ask what you do or not." He made a sign to Phil again and he put the gun away.

"Anyone want a drink?" He asked  
"Bring two and one for you" I nodded  
He went to the small bar we had in the lounge.

"I guess that now that you lost a job interview or whatever, you can have another one."  
"Are you offering me a job?"  
"Wasn't I clear?" I raised my eyebrows 

Phil handed me and Dru a vodka. I noticed Dru was looking all around, his green eyes wide open, admiring all the paintings and small sculptures displayed in the room. Then his eyes went back to Phil's gun and then to me.

"What do I have to do in this job exactly?" He asked cautiously  
"Sell meth"  
He stayed silent, considering the offer.

"I don't know if I can-"  
"How much were you going to earn at that other job? 800 or 1000 dollars per week maybe? "

He nodded, looking at the floor.  
"With us you can earn 8,000 dollars  
Dru snapped his head up

"Per day."  
"What the fuck mate that's a lot!" He ran his hand in his hair  
"Do you accept then?"  
"Sure!" 

We closed the deal with a handshake. And after giving him an apartment nearby, a bodyguard and two kilos of meth, he walked out. I noticed that the whole time Phil was looking at him with suspicion, like he didn't trust him or something. 

"What? You don't like him?"  
"Honestly not, I think he'll speak"  
"That's why we sent one of our men with him"  
"Right" he said  
"Look, he has nothing, he looks ambitious and he will keep his mouth shut."  
"Do you like him?"  
"In what way, Phil Lester?"

This was a topic that I didn't like to talk about a lot. Phil and I had grown up basically in the same house. We were more than work partners, we were best friends. One night we were really drunk and I revealed him that I wasn't straight. We both said stupid stuff and I pretended that nothing happened, but it wasn't the same after that. And it wasn't that I didn't trust Phil, or that he treated me differently. It was just the fact that I had revealed something really personal to someone and I wasn't ready to tell. 

"I dunno" he shrugged  
"He's one of our team now. He looks like someone who can get the job. That's it." 

With that I went back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is Idkifishipphan, i accept prompts :)


	7. They can't know about your weaknesses

Dan's POV

After a month working with Adan and Dru, we were having a lot of income as I was expecting. The synthetic drugs business was just starting and we needed to take advantage of it, because we were fighting against other drug cartel in the zone, the Castillos, and it seemed that they were strong.

Dru had brought another four people and after a brief reunion and some drinks, they were hired and more people were working with us. My father used to say that it was good to have many people with us, but just enough to know how to control them.

Phil had been impressed with how the whole business was going, he helped me to control part of the cocaine business because it was too much too handle by my own, after all he's my right hand. But the tension between him and Dru were growing every day and I had no idea why. But me and Dru were getting along really well, and I couldn't help feeling nervous when he was around.

"Hey Dan, I have a message for you." Phil entered the studio, with a worried expression, that hardened when he saw Dru sitting on the couch.

"From...?" I said looking up from some documents

"The Castillo's cartel, and it's urgent." He sighed and handed me a paper.

 

"You have taken something from us, so we took something from you, and I believe it's rather important. There's no space for weaknesses in this business. She's pretty. Your sister. If you want her back, meet us outside Liberty Center. Alone. Then we may close the deal."

 

I wrinkled the paper and threw it furiously against the wall.

"How long ago was this?! Didn't the have any kind of security?!"

"It was received about five minutes ago." Phil said

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go and get them!"

"Hey mate they said alone." Dru said. I almost forgot about his presence

"I'm not stupid Dru. I've been in this world of violence my whole life and I've observed and learned. Alone means that they'll be waiting for me to walk to my own grave. This is a proof of loyalty, you're coming with us or not?"

He widened his eyes, but a second later we stood up and was walking with Phil and I out of the house.

I felt anger burning inside me. 

_ 'If you can't protect your family, then soon or later, your business will fall fast. They can't know about your weaknesses.' _ I remembered my father's words.

We hopped in the car and drove as fast as we could to Liberty Center.


	8. Threatens and petitions

Dan's POV

  
We arrived to the place we were told. The Phil, Dru and the others stayed a block away, so it seemed that I was 'alone.'  
I walked to the back of the building, and there I saw my sister, tied to a chair and with a rope around her mouth. She opened her eyes widely and started to shake her head, attempting to say something which I didn't understand.

  
"I think she means 'careful Dan, behind you' " someone said mocking my sister's voice.   
I turned around and saw a man older than me, about 40 years old, with long hair and big glasses on.   
I instinctively took my hand to my gun's case.

  
"Hey hey relax man, we're here peacefully, you know love and peace and all those hippie shits" he said, his Colombian accent was strong. Andres Castillo.

He stared walking around, he moved his sack, showing his gun almost as a threatening gesture.

  
"I want her back with me. Safely." I said referring to my sister  
"That's what you want" he said pointing me "what about what I want?"  
"Can you finish with your pre-practiced monologue and tell me once and for all?" I said annoyed with his overly relaxed attitude.  
"I want you to back off from my territory."  
"We were here first, you can look somewhere else, America is pretty big."

  
He looked at me, defiantly and now he was the one taking out his gun and I did the same. We aim at each other and I could hear my sister's suffocated noises of panic.

"Look _hermano_ , I'm asking this patiently."  
"Well kidnapping her is not a way of showing it."

  
He rolled his eyes, lowered his gun and made a sign with his hand. Instantly three snipers were aiming at me.

  
"We can come to an agreement...yes, or no?"   
I looked at my sister and measured the distance between us. About three meters.   
_"Can I get there without being taken down? I guess not._ " I though _"on the other hand, Phil's around the corner. If he hears a single gunshot he will get here._ "   
I measured my possibilities. And I decided to risk everything.   
I shot Andres' leg and started running in zigzag, covering my self with random objects around.

  
" _Malparido_ son of a bitch!" I heard Andres' swearing

  
_"Phil will get here within seconds"_ I thought   
I finally got to my sister and dragged her chair to a safe spot and started untying her, I turned my face and saw our car entering the alleyway fast, people shooting form inside.   
I finished untying my sister, without telling her anything, I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car, now we were exposed to any lost bullet in the firefight.

  
"Get in come on!" Phil shouted as he abruptly stopped the car.

  
My sister opened the door and managed to get in safely, but as I was about to get in the car, I felt a hard and painful impact under my right shoulder. I climbed in fast and shot the door closed as Phil started to get away as fast as he could.  
I could feel the pain on my back, my sister was shouting to Phil.

  
"Do something he's loosing a lot of blood! Take him to the hospital!"  
"Not...a hospital" I managed to mutter   
"Daniel you're going to a hospital I don't care about your opinion."  
"Phil...it's an order"

  
The last thing I saw was Phil gazing fast at me and nodding, then I slipped into a comfortable black void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because why not   
> Thanks for reading! :)


	9. A new offer

Phil's POV

We got to the house as fast as we could, I had to rely in Dru to help with this. I asked him to call a doctor and to give him the address for him to come and cure Dan's wound. I knew it wasn't as bad as it seemed, he would get through it, but I was still really concerned. 

When we got there, Dru escorted Jenna into the house and I picked up Dan, who was still unconscious, and took him to the main room downstairs. He was looking really pale, and he had lost a lot of blood. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived.

"I'll do what I can, but we're not in a hospital and-"  
"Stop speaking and start to do something!" I interrupted him

He got out equipment and started to work, since Dan was still unconscious, he felt nothing and I was great full for that, I hated to see Dan suffering. 

He finished what he had to do, telling me to not worry and giving me instructions on how to take care of him. I doubted that he would want to follow any indication, but I payed the doctor anyway and let him go. 

I entered the room and saw that Dan was sleeping, he looked in peace, no trace of the usual stress that normally his face reflected.

I remembered the time he got his first gunshot because of me. We were just teenagers, our parents wanted us to practice our aim, but we were just fooling around. Accidentally I fired the gun and the bullet hit Dan on the leg. I carried Dan to the house and there, his father, my boss too, took the bullet out with a kitchen knife and his own hands. He thought it would be a good lesson for Dan.

I fell asleep in a chair that was by Dan's side, Dru hadn't come in yet and I was secretly grateful for that. I didn't like that him and Dan were spending a lot of time together, I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. 

I woke up with the sound of Dan swearing.  
"Oh fucking...!"   
I looked at him, he plopped his head back on the pillow and looked around, until his brown eyes were locked in mine.  
"Thanks Phil." He said "for being here"  
"I'll always be" I shrugged 

He smiled weakly and started to sit down in the bed, making slight expressions of pain.   
"I hate this, I feel useless"  
"You have to stay there and rest as much as possible, at least for two days"  
"Said who?" Dan seemed annoyed  
"The doctor"  
"Fuck the doctor I've got stuff to do" 

I laughed slightly, I knew he wouldn't stay there for two days.

"Am Phil, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Would you like to...be my bussines partner? Not just my bodyguard"

I was surprised by the request, but I wasn't going to leave Dan alone.  
"That sounds great"

Dan smiled at me and once again, I regretted falling for that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting like two more chapters of this fic because I won't be able to write during weekend  
> Thanks for reading :)


	10. A new weakness

Dan's POV

I was feeling like shit, but I couldn't stand staying in bed, so I tried my best to get out and do something, which resulted in Phil ordering to stay in bed for at leas a day.

"I'll take care of everything for today, alright? There aren't a lot of things to do"   
"We have to do something about the Colombians and also we need to see Adan to discuss the new transportation method and also we need to-"  
"Hey. It can wait, not everything is for today." Phil interrupted me

It was true, we only had to do some calls to see if everything was alright.

"Where's Dru?" I asked, and I could see a slight change in Phil's expression  
"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet."   
We remained quiet, until I decided to break the silence   
"Why don't you like Dru?"  
"I just don't trust him" Phil shrugged

After that he stood up and told me he was going to do the control calls and to infiltrate someone to the Castillo's cartel.  
I had told Phil that I would rather make his cellar explode with all of his drugs inside, but he suggested to infiltrate someone and as my new partner, I accepted because it was actually a good idea.

It was about to get dark when Dru appeared in the room.  
"Hey" he smiled at me   
"Where were you?" I asked   
"Out working"  
He looked down at my hand and took it.   
"I've missed you. I'm glad that you're okay"   
I could feel my face starting to heat up  
"You know, I want to tell you something"  
I looked at him, waiting for whatever he had to say.  
"This accident that almost kills you made me realise that...that I shouldn't deny what I feel anymore."  
"And that is?" My eyes were wide and I knew what was coming   
"That I really really like you. As something more than just a partner or friend."  
He was looking down, nervous about my answer. I felt sort of the same thing towards him, but I wasn't sure. That's why I couldn't believe what I said.  
"Me too"

He snapped his head back up with a wide smile. He was leaning in to kiss me, when Phil entered the room, looking at some papers. Dru backed off immediately, but he still had his hand on mine.

"Dan, the 'legal' business is getting a lot of attention, there's too much money coming in and.." his eyes went from mine to Dru's hands and then back to the paper "and we need to have a way to legally justify our incomes."  
"Oh am" I wasn't really thinking straight at the moment, but I did the best I could "tell our lawyer, Craig, to check that, maybe we will need to open some other establishment"

He nodded and left the room, leaving Dru and me in silence. He then leaned in and kissed me. And it didn't feel good. But it didn't feel bad either.


	11. To the fall of the enemies

Dan's POV

A month had passed since Dru and I got sort of officially together. Phil wasn't really happy, but he did the best he could. 

I had decided to transport Adan's meth trough clandestine plain tracks, flying low enough for the radars not to catch us. In that month a lot of things happened. 

Castillo's and Jimenez' cartels became allies and were getting bigger in Florida, which I couldn't allow. We had some gunshot fighting, but our infiltration technique worked, and most of the time, we got the drugs that were sent for the Colombians. 

"Finders, keepers" I murmured the first time we had taken the drugs. 

My sister Jenna and my mother went to London to get away from the violence, which I appreciated, now I didn't have a weak point. Or that's what I thought.

In this month also, I've discovered that I was starting to fall more and more with Dru, which wasn't right for some unknown reason for me.   
Phil was cold with me when he was around and then back to the nice one I was used to see. 

At the moment, everything seemed to flow nicely. We created a new enterprise called 'TransAir' which was transportation of products using airplanes, that way we could have two ghost enterprises and do money laundering with them, Phil's strategy was amazing, he was always one step ahead of me and the cops, which resulted in a calm process when it came down to transporting meth or cocaine.

That day, we were sitting with Adan and Jake, we were waiting for the big thing. I had my phone by my side, waiting for Phil's call.

That day was the day in which we would burn Colombian's drugs. 

Phil planned the whole thing with the infiltrate on Castillo's cartel. They were going to kill everyone with cyanide and then, they would burn the whole thing up, if Castillo was there, it would be better. 

Suddenly the phone rang, making Dru and Jake jump.  
"Hello?" I answered   
"It's done, Castillo's drugs are burning, just as you asked"  
"Thanks a lot Phil, now get back here, to celebrate"   
"Sure" before he hung up, I could hear the sound of flames, burning strong.

When Phil got here, his expression had relief, and then annoyance because of Dru's presence.

"Cheers" I said rising my drink "To our fallen enemies"


	12. A traitor may be closer to you

Dan’s POV

But our good luck didn’t last long. A month later, Castillo’s cartel catched our infiltrated and sent us his head in a mail box. What a surprise.  
And things were just getting worse. 

“Dan, I need to speak to you” Phil said entering the office.  
He glanced at Dru   
“Alone.”  
Dru stood up and left, sending a killer look to Phil.  
“The thing I have to tell you isn’t easy. But I feel like it’s necessary.”  
“Sure” I shrugged “shoot” I said smiling at my   
pun.

But he wasn’t smiling  
“I’ve told you before, I don’t like Dru.”  
“Again with that!” I said annoyed “Phil, I’m with him there’s not-“  
“Listen to me” he interrupted  
We kept quiet for a minute, looking at each other.   
“Alright” I said  
“I don’t trust him. And so I followed him for an entire week.”

I raised my eyebrows  
“Everyday, for the entire week, Dru went to Castillo’s new basement. He’s his informant”  
I stood there, speechless.

“No” I said “You’re lying”  
“Have I ever lied to you?” He asked  
I sat down, feeling like an idiot, feeling used.   
“Since when?” I asked   
“Ever since we burned down Castillo’s drugs. Maybe before.”  
“That’s why the bills are not matching.” A sudden realisation coming over me  
“And...I don’t know if I should...tell you something else” Phil said   
“Just fucking say it.”

Phil threw a folder at me. Inside there were pictures.   
“They say an image says more than a thousand words.”   
I saw them and felt more shit than ever. Like a fool. 

In the pictures, Dru was holding hands with a blond girl, in another picture they were kissing, and in another one, he was smoking by Castillo’s side. I didn’t want to cry, but fury was growing inside me.

“Tell Dru to come inside. And please leave us alone.”   
Phil just nodded and went outside   
A minute later, Dru entered the room.

“Hey.” He said smiling and holding my hand “I’m glad that Phil isn’t here anymore” he went to kiss me, but I pulled back

That’s when he saw the pictures.

“Alright.” He said “I know what you may be thinking.” He stood up   
“What am I thinking?” I said, still sitting down, I didn’t want to look at him.  
“Well...she’s a tourist. And I was just showing her around, and that’s the way they say thanks”  
“Are you sure she isn’t Castillo’s daughter? Dru, you’re a shit liar.”

We kept quiet.   
“I’m going to ask you, did you ever felt something for me? If you lie I’ll figure it out .”  
“Of course! I adore you”  
“Then...why?” 

I could see straight through him. He was lying again. I still asked, just to see what shit he would come up with.   
“The money?”  
“Is that a question or an answer?”  
“An answer. I wouldn’t hurt you, I did it for both. To give you information.”  
“Okay, so where’s the information?”

For some reason, that lie really annoyed me. I stood up to face him.  
“I...There’s nothing interesting yet.”  
“Dru! You’re so stupid!” I shouted and laughed “there’s always something interesting in our world.” 

Now he was speechless. I paced around the office, thinking. I was hurt and I knew what to do. But I kinda liked the guy. I didn’t wanted to do what I needed. But I had no choice.   
“Phil!” I shouted

A minute later Phil entered the room.  
“You know what to do.” I said, pointing Dru with my head.  
He instantly walked towards Dru, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him out.  
“Dan! Dan don’t do this! I’ll make this up to you! Dan!” He shouted while Phil dragged him away.

I stood in the middle of the room, alone. I felt like the knot in my throat was untied now. A few tears were out of my eyes, but I furiously wiped them, and then I walked to the mini bar of the office. I needed to forget. And nothing better than alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m retaking this story again!   
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)


End file.
